Destiny of The Three Kingdoms
by Darkmoonwater
Summary: Three friends, three kingdoms, somehow all connected. They will soon learn that their destinies were intertwined at the very begining of their life.


_Disclaimer; I own nothing but the plot and my two characters, Jayden and Shawn. Asura belongs to a friend of mine_

The music blared through the ear phones as Jayden tapped her finger lightly against the window. The snow fell down in a flurry of waves. Her green eyes closed to the dull whiteness outside and let out a soft sigh. "Could this be any longer than expected?" she mused to herself as Shawn nudged her slightly. She let out a gruff noise before elbowing him in the side.

"I know you want to get home but you have to be patient. It is one of the many virtues you know," he stated as he smiled towards the younger twin. His blue eyes shone with gratitude as she let out a defeated sight and crossed her arms against his chest. "Besides, Asura said she was not going to arrive until her family finished packing their things. I am going to miss that girl," he added as his eyes became clouded.

"I am to. She is a good friend but hopefully tonight really won't be goodbye," Jayden tried to reassure herself and her brother at the same time, yet something seemed a little off.

"All passenger's please board the next bus. Repeat, all passenger's board the next bus," the over head buzzed through Jayden's ears before silencing, allowing the passenger's to do as they were told. Jayden glanced towards Shawn as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess that means that we will have to split on this and walk home," he muttered while kicking a patch of snow. Jayden grabbed his arm and smiled.

"Gives us time to look around at least. We don't live to far from here anyways," she stated, giving him a thumbs up before re-wrapping her arms around his. He smiled at her before patting her head.

They walked for a few minutes before a shop caught Jayden's attention. "I wonder what is in there," she mused to herself as she walked towards the shop. It seemed like an old run down jewelry place that lacked business. Shawn nudged her to go ahead and peak around as he walked to the other side.

Antiques of clay and glass littered the place with a few picture hangings. A sparkle caught Jayden's eye as she walked passed a jewelry case.

"I see you have an eye for the old," a rasp voice called out, startling Jayden. She turned around to see an elderly woman leaning on a cane for support. "It belonged to three warriors of the old kingdoms in China," she coughed out as she took a deep breath. "It is said that whoever possess' them shall inherit there strength and wisdom. However, I think they would be nice as plane jewelry for the young maiden and man," she continued as her withered hand grasped the three jewels.

"This one belonged to the warrior of Shu. The emerald was a stone of loyalty and protection. It was worn by a warrior said to have died protecting the woman he loved. It is unknown whether or not it is true, but it possess great virtue among the one who wore it," she stated as she handed over an emerald embroiled bracelet.

"This necklace was said to belong to a maiden warrior of Wei. The sapphire stone was a stone of betrayal and friendship. It was worn by a warrior maiden who was said to have betrayed her friends but found redemption by giving her life for the one she loved. It is also unknown whether it was true or not. It possess' great strength of hope and redemption for the one who possessed it," she added while handing over a silver choker with a sapphire stone located in the middle.

"This one is a rare and special piece. It is said to have belonged to a maiden warrior of Wu who could not tell where her loyalties lay. This stone is a mixture of ruby, sapphire, and emerald. It is said that the maiden loved one who belonged to another empire and could not bear to fight him. She was killed by a strike to the back by a jealous warrior. The stone is said to posses love and passion for the one who wore it," she ended while handing a black choker with a stone with three colors in it.

Jayden's eyes sparkled at the necklace before placing it into her palms. It felt familiar somehow but seemed foreign at the same time. She glanced towards the old lady and smiled.

"There is no way I can take these without paying for them. How much are they?" she asked as the old woman laughed. She waved a hand in front of Jayden before walking past her.

"Take them as a gift. Your destiny is now intertwined with one of those jewelry pieces," the old woman coughed out before disappearing into the back doorway. Jayden looked confused. What did she mean by that? She shook her head and went to find Shawn.

"Jayden over here," the familiar voice snapped her attention to the owner. Shawn smiled as he strided towards her. "Find anything good?" he questioned before glancing at her hands. He reached for the bracelet and placed it upon his wrist.

"Looks good on you Shawn," a voice called out as Shawn turned his head to glance at the person who walked towards them. He smiled at the familiar brown eyes of Asura. "Don't get that smile with me Shawn, it doesn't work and you know it," she added while nudging him in the sides.

"It seems that the group is finally together again," Jayden stated while giving Asura a hug. She pulled back and began to rummage through her coat. "I have something for you Asura. I just recieved it from an old antique shop and I think you might like it," she muttered while pulling out the silver necklace with the sapphire stone.

Asura eyed the necklace before hesitantly taking it. "Are you sure? It looks expensive," she began to finger the object before smiling. "Thanks Jay, now how about we get a move on!" she stated before walking ahead of the two.

"If only destiny were to be kind to them," the old woman stated as her head shook from side to side. "Forgive me young ones, but destiny cannot be changed. Only you can make it your own," she coughed out before disappearing into the wind.

--

"I call the floor!" Jayden shouted as she jumped over the couch with her pillow in hand. She landed on the floor ontop of her pillow as Asura came over next to her. "So guys, what should we do in the morning," she asked while patting her pillow and laying her head against it. Asura glanced at Jayden, then towards Shawn before shrugging.

"We are leaving around five in the afternoon. I want this to be a memorable day tomorrow so I won't forget you guys," she stated as she glanced down at the beige carpet. Jayden propped herself on her elbows before blinking in the direction of Shawn.

"We can figure something out by then, or at least I believe so" Jayden spoke as she ran a hand through her brown hair. She sighed and rolled onto her back to stare at the ceiling. The fan spun in it's usual circle, claiming it's right to the air. "All we can do at least is get a good night rest," she added while staring at the two.

Asura and Shawn nodded their head in unison and laid on the floor next to Jayden. They felt the sleep pulling their eyelid's down and soon found themselves in a light slumber.

_Bodies lay everywhere and littered the ground. Blood stained flags flew through the dark air as cries of pain and agony bellowed through the field. Asura glanced down and stepped back before noticing the dead bodies beneath her feet. The bloodied sword made no reassurance she had been the one to kill them. Tears filled her eyes as she tried to throw the sword away, but it would not budge, instead, opting to kill more people._

_"Asura," a voice called out to her as she glanced up and saw Shawn riding towards her in green clad armour. Her eyes widened as she noticed a blade pierce into his back, causing him to fall off his white steed and down to the floor, lifeless. _

_"Shawn!" Jayden's voice cracked as she tried to run towards her fallen brother. Her red armour glistened in the burning sun as Asura glanced at her own blue armour. "What have you done Asura? You were supposed to be his friend!" Jayden shouted as Asura noticed her sword had been the one embedded into Shawn's back._

_Asura felt herself awaken from the dream, but felt still asleep. An old woman stood before her and the blackness of everything. Jayden walked beside Asura with Shawn on the other side._

_"What is going on? Why are you guys in my dream?" Asura questioned as Jayden stayed silent along with Shawn._

_"You are being waited upon. The Destiny of the three kingdoms lies within your own. It is up to you on how it it will end," the old woman spoke as a blinding light filled the room_

Asura's eyes snapped open in time to see an arrow falling straight for her. With her agile reflexes, she was able to dodge it. Her mind raced with the wind as she spotted soldier's clad in the same colored armour she had seen Shawn, Jayden, and herself wearing.

"What's going on? Where am I?" she thought out loud before the poke of her back made her freeze.

"Who are you!? Answer me!?" a foreign voice called out as Asura turned to the owner. His eyes gleamed at a narrow slit while his long hair swayed with the rushing wind.

"Asura, Asura Zarvox," she managed to spit out as the clawed man pointed a sharp claw towards her throat.

"Zhang He, she is not part of the enemy. Look at her attire!" a man shouted behind him as Zhang He did as he was told. His eye's roamed her body, causing Asura to feel a chill down her spine.

"Perhaps she is a spy for the Shu kingdom. Lord Cao Cao will know what to do with her," he stated as he grabbed Asura quickly enough to temporarily paralyze her and tie her hands together. "Hoist her to my steed and we shall be off," he spoke as the soldiers beside him picked up Asura and placed her over the brown horse.

"What about Jayden!? Where is she? Where is Shawn!?" she began to panic. Were they here as well? Was she here alone? The thoughts flowed through her mind as tears stung through her eyes. iI hope you two are okay/i she glanced over towards the open field. The wind flipped through her hair as she tried to keep her eyes closed.

"This has to be a dream, I am not here," she began to mutter while repeating it over. Zhang He glanced over his shoulder and merely scoffed.

"Weird woman, talking to herself," he thought before coming up to the main camp. "Lord Cao Cao, we have captured a spy," he stated as a man walked out of the large tent that met Asura's eyes. "She claims a false name, one never heard of. She is a spy for one of the other two kingdoms, my lord," Zhang He stated as the man stared down before her.


End file.
